Yamato Kougami
Yamato Kougami is a selectable character in the game My Forged Wedding and Chikai no Kisu to Nanatsu no Yuuwaku. Background Yamato is an only child who was raised by his mother until her passing. He is currently a teacher at a prestigious all girls school. When playing his main route, you end up pretending to be his wife for the duration of three months. His reason for this fake marriage is so that he could continue his teaching job (because they will only hire male teachers if they are married) and to search for his father, who is supposedly working at the school. Appearance Yamato has auburn hair, fair skin and questionable brown eyes - that sometimes look either dark grey or greyish brown, in various CG images. Outfits *'Civilian Attire: '''White T-Shirt, striped grey vest and heart locket necklace. * '''Casual Attire: '''White T-Shirt, black button down overshirt and heart locket necklace. *'Work Attire: Black business suit, white button down shirt and a red tie. * 'Sleepwear Attire: '''Loose, white button down shirt. * '''Outdoor Attire: '''White button down, dark green coat with furred hood. ''More coming soon... Personality Yamato is immature, a tease, likes to insult people and is vain. He often teases you by calling you "Pouty". He is aware of his handsome features because he points out that if he wanted to, he could get any woman he wanted. Though he may seem unpleasant and at times kind of rude, he is compassionate and caring. Demonstrated when interacting with his students. He is also very forgiving, as shown when one of his students who loved him tried to not only harm you but also "break" your marriage, he still forgave and cared for her well being. Yamato is also a good cook, taking over housework while his mother worked. He loves apples and has a weak spot near his side. Summary of Routes Main Story Coming soon... More coming soon... CGs Main Story Yamato Kougami Main Story.png Yamato Kougami Main Story 2.png Yamato Kougami Main Story 3.png Yamato Kougami Main Story 4.png Yamato Kougami Main Story 5.png Yamato Kougami Main Story 6.png Epilogue Yamato Kougami Epilogue.png Sequel Yamato Kougami Sequel.jpg Yamato Kougami Sequel 2.jpg Yamato Kougami Sequel 3.jpg Yamato Kougami Sequel 4.jpg Sequel Epilogue Yamato Sequel Epilogue.JPG Season Two Yamato Kougami Season Two 1.JPG Yamato Kougami Season Two 2.JPG Yamato Kougami Season Two 3.JPG Yamato Kougami Season Two 4.JPG Yamato Kougami Season Two 5.JPG Yamato Kougami Season Two 6.JPG Season Two Epilogue Yamato Kougami Season Two Epilogue.JPG Wedding Bells Yamato Kougami Wedding Bells 1.JPG Yamato Kougami Wedding Bells 2.JPG Yamato Kougami Wedding Bells 3.JPG Yamato Kougami Wedding Bells Happy End.JPG Yamato Kougami Wedding Bells Super Happy End.JPG Wedding Bells Epilogue Yamato Kougami Wedding Bells Epilogue.JPG Honeymoon Yamato Kougami Honeymoon 1.png Yamato Kougami Honeymoon 2.png Yamato Kougami Honeymoon 3.png Yamato Kougami Honeymoon 4.png Yamato Kougami Honeymoon 5.png Trivia *He has a mole on the lower, left side of his back. It's mentioned in his main story, and you can see it in his main story's third CG. *He has the same birth date as Sora Hirosue from My Sweet Bodyguard. *His given name consists of the characters meaning "large" - '大' and "harmony" or "Japanese style" - '和'. **When the characters are combined, it can translate as "widespread tranquility" or "very peaceful". ** Furthermore, in '''My Forged Wedding: PARTY, Yamato's gacha furniture series - obviously reflects his appreciation and acknowledgement of Japanese-styled furnishings. *Hence, Yamato's surname is also comprised of two other characters - '鴻' is "powerful" or "wild goose"; whilst '上' means "upper" or "above". * He loves apples. * He has a weak spot near his side. Category:Yamato Kougami Category:My Forged Wedding Category:Male Category:Teacher Category:Characters Category:Chikai no Kisu to Nanatsu no Yūwaku